


Still Cute

by darkestbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: BH&R era, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestbliss/pseuds/darkestbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Dom are in a brand new relationship, and Chris is there for the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Cute

I watch them and I can’t help but be jealous, not so much in a ooey gooey love way, but in an affection way. I know they haven’t done anything yet, to my dismay (or maybe they have and I’m really that oblivious). With the tension that’s surrounded them the past however the fuck long we’ve been a band, I figured the second they opened up to one another they’d be out the door and fucking like bunnies. Their relationship is in the earliest of stages, with innocent kisses and cuddles (gross), but still, the envy flows through my veins and I’m angry at myself. I should be happy for them, not watching them while I think of every way I’m not receiving affection from someone the way they are.

 

Our whole lives, there has been something between them. I saw it far before they did, and I like to think it’s because I’ve taken my time learning them, figuring my way through their minds, mapping out every quirk, every flaw, every bit of each of their personalities.

 

I wouldn’t say it’s love, at least not in a romantic sense. Of course, I love both of them, maybe more than I would any other mates, but not enough that I can act on it. I want to, I really do, but I can’t. Besides, they’re meant for each other and I’ve known it the second I saw them in the same room for the first time together. They were always meant to be and I know I’ll find someone someday. Hopefully soon.

 

Still, I think I’m a tiny bit jealous.

 

I’m sitting on the other side of the dressing room, trying to make it look like I’m ignoring them as I prop my feet up on a stepstool and strum an acoustic guitar that I found abandoned on the floor. I’m pretty sure they think I’m oblivious to what they’re doing, so that’s a good thing.

 

The light, barely there kisses I see Matt pressing to Dom’s lips are almost gut churning with how sick and lovey dovey they are. But I don’t mind. I’ve waited since we were fifteen for them to be together, and now they are. The least I can do is support, even if that means I’m third wheeled and have to witness every little lovesick thing they do together in the beginning. I hide behind the guitar and watch everything, the smallest of movements resulting in blushes from both men.

 

I clear my throat and take a sip of water, arching my head to see if they notice me. They don’t. Go figure.

 

They’re spooning now. Gross? Eh, maybe. Still cute though. How two full grown men fit on that tiny leather sofa should be a reasonable question, and I should ask them how they’re making it work, but then I remember that Matt is basically a midget. Basically. I briefly question to myself if I could fit on that couch with Matt. Probably. With Dom? Maybe. Both at the same time? Stop it, Chris. It won’t happen.

 

I get up from my spot with the acoustic and stretch, arching my back then fixing my black waistcoat. Glancing at the white and black clock on the wall, I take note we have a half hour before showtime. It’s just a television program today, and a small one at that. It’s not even being shown live, so there is nothing to rush. Nodding in the two lovebirds’ direction, I head to the toilet, taking quick care of business and venturing off to find that cart of biscuits and water I saw earlier.

 

When I return to the room, before I even open the door, I hear lips smacking. I roll my eyes, but nevertheless open up the door to find Dom sitting atop Matt’s hips. And they’re making out (no shit Chris, you heard kissing sounds). Just my luck. Dom’s arse is sticking up, and between debating if I should smack it or questioning why he even wears bright yellow trousers in the first place, I see Matt’s face. His black hair is so damn fluffy and his eyes are so blue and his skin is so flushed, he is the definition of, yes, attractive.

 

Alright, I’m attracted to my two best mates, who happen to be in a relationship with each other. I admit it to myself, and now I really am jealous, though of which one of them I’m not sure. What I wouldn’t give to gently peck Matt’s lips or run my fingers through Dom’s hair.

 

In all honesty, anything sexual doesn’t sound nice to me. I know I’m not gay, I’ll leave that to them. But still, I can’t help but crave the affection they’re giving to each other right now. It looks nice, comforting. Dom is whispering into Matt’s ear, Matt is blushing and smiling, and Dom is pushing a stray hair off his forehead before they kiss again.

 

Yep, it’s really cute.

 

I’m smiling because I honestly can’t help it. Yeah, I’d like to be a part of the snuggle fest (very manly), but it’s fine just to watch.

 

Dom suddenly looks up at me, his eyes glittering. Maybe he sensed something, saw something in my expression, because after pressing another kiss to Matt’s neck, he’s pulling the smaller man up and into his lap and patting the sofa next to them.

 

“Join us,” he says softly, intertwining his fingers with Matt’s.

 

I’m hesitant. Who wouldn’t be? Nevertheless, I sit next to them and can’t help feeling a bit awkward.

 

“Relax, Chris,” Dom chuckles. “It’s just us. We won’t do anything you don’t want us to do.”

 

I look between them, and Matt is nodding his head, giving me a look I can’t quite identify.

 

“I’m confused,” I say slowly, unsure if they’re implying what I think they’re implying.

 

“For Christ’s sake,” Matt finally says. “Fucking get over here.”

 

Before I know it, I’m pulled down into the sofa, on top of them. Matt and Dom are sideways with their legs tangled and, yeah, I’m on top of all that. There’s an elbow in my ribs (probably Matt) and Dom’s breath stinks, but it’s nice. I wrap my arms around my two best mates and Matt is giggling again.

 

“This is weird,” he says.

 

“It was your fucking idea,” I grumble. I can’t help but grin though. I’m happy, even if Matt is bony and Dom stinks like you wouldn’t believe. They’re both the most content I think I’ve ever seen them, and I can definitely live with that the rest of my life.

 

We hug/cuddle/snuggle/whatever the fuck you want to call it for a total of fifteen minutes before Tom comes in and finds us in possibly the most embarrassing (and you have to admit it, adorable) position in the world and tells us we’re on in ten minutes. Reluctantly, we untangle ourselves, and with a look to Dom for permission, I give Matt the softest kiss possible on the forehead.

 

The show goes great, everything going off without a hitch. We are spot on, and my heart warms as I realize how much I love these two guys. At the end of the night, when we’re back at our hotel, I’m walking back to my room after a late night at the bar with Tom and Morgan. When I pass Dom and Matt’s room, I hear moans and Dom’s name in a falsetto I couldn’t mistake for anyone else other than Matt.

 

About damn time.


End file.
